BoatSex Love
by WriteatMidnight
Summary: What I would like to happen on Episode 7 Season Finale with Jon and Dany. Sweet and Sexy.


It had been an emotionally exhausting day for Daenerys. The meeting at King's Landing went somewhat better than expected and she played the day's events over and over again in her mind. She needed a break from the stress, the tension in her shoulders was constant lately.

She had just told Tyrion she was going to sleep after he had stopped by her cabin to check on her and see how she was. Honestly, she really didn't know how she was. Who had time to care about their mental state at a time like this? Who was she to demand happiness in a time like this. All she knew was her heart hurt and she worried over the future, her choices, whether she had made the right decision, sacrificing Viserion to save the brave men that were trapped and surely would have perished had she not gone to save them. She would have lost her friend Jorah...and Jon. Just thinking about Jon made her frustrated. She was growing weary of thoughts of him occupying her mind. They were like wild vines, every time she would cut them down they just grew back stronger and now they had taken over and she wasn't sure she could fight them anymore.

She sat at her table looking into the mirror, she began to let her hair down. She stared at herself in the mirror but she wasn't seeing anything except him. She thought about Jon fighting the Army of the Dead like a fierce warrior. Jon's bravery was foolish as much as it was attractive.

She started to brush her long locks,her mind lost in thought, so when the knock at her door came, it took her a few seconds to snap back to reality, so she quickly rushed to the door. She opened it freely, no fear from anyone on this boat, with her dragons flying overhead, she knew she was safe. She did not however expect to see Jon standing there at her cabin door in the dark of night.

"Jon…I...is everything ok?" She said in a hushed tone, so to not attract any attention.

He didn't answer right away. He just stood there in front of Daenerys. In awe. Her beauty was known across the land, and Jon felt the full breathtaking effects of that beauty when the moonlight danced across her silver hair that was down and cascading around her shoulders and falling over her breasts. Jon's gaze roamed her body and memorized the curves barely hidden by her silky nightgown that was the same color as her honey skin.

"Jon?" Daenerys echoed, her words coming out breathless..after seeing the look in his eyes.

The longing. The fire. He might be a warrior but she knew she was standing before a vulnerable man. Daenerys stepped back inviting him in with the swing of her arm, looking outside down the hall to see if anyone was around. Jon snapped out of his fog, turning around as well to see if anyone was there. The hall was empty. He turned back and as he stepped inside her cabin, she went to close the door. As she turned around before the door was even closed he could take no more. He took a step forward and sunk his right hand through the side of her hair letting it slip into the silky tendrils tilting her head as their eyes met. Jon knew that his feelings were written all over his face, he could contain them no more. Not after seeing her in that silky shift at the door. But what of hers? He stared down at her, no words spoken. He just needed to see for himself. She gazed up at him, a bit hesitant at first, but instantly replaced by a fiery passion that only a dragon queen could hold. His confidence rose as did something else. That's when they knew. It wasn't just in their heads. It was real and it was fucking happening right now.

Jon cradled Daenerys head in his hand and looked deep into her eyes as he closed the space between them, crushing his lips down onto her luscious mouth. The taste of each other was so good, it was almost painful. Jon heard the soft moan slip from Daenerys and the tension ease from her body as she melted into him. Jon deepened the kiss, seeking to quench the intense lust he had been feeling since the moment he laid eyes on her. But also seeking the closeness of her, savoring the feel of her lips burning under his, their need for each other was so intense that they were both powerless to the passion between them. Their need to be one another's was as strong as the forces of the universe. Jon pushed her up against the door, both hands now tangled into her hair and she clung to him, as if she wasn't a dragon queen or even Daenerys Targaryen, but as a woman with the most primal need for a brave, strong man. She could care less at this moment about a throne, she wanted nothing more than to be the one being conquered tonight and Jon wanted nothing more than to worship her, not for being the Queen of the 7 Kingdoms but for being his Queen and he planned on showing her just how much he cared about her...wanted her. She slipped off her nightgown discreetly leaving Jon to discover the feel of her naked breasts, her soft honey skin under his shaking hands. His breath caught and he stopped kissing her. She looked up at him questioningly but he answered with so much love in his eyes, that they smiled. She could see it wasn't just her face or her body that Jon was after, it was her soul. He wanted her heart just as much as he wanted her body.

Daenerys started pulling Jon's clothes off because his hands were not able to tear themselves away from her soft curves. He picked her up and their mouths never being separated from each other. Not able to bare the thought of any distance like a wick and a flame.

Jon lay her down on the bed, their bodies both now absent of any clothing, finally coming together to create a sizzle of electricity so hot Jon half expected steam to escape from their flesh. Daenerys **'** couldn't stand another minute of not being his, so she squirmed underneath him, begging for it and demanding it all at once. Jon, now full of confidence painfully pulled his lips away from hers, to look into her eyes as he claimed her and gave himself to her in one motion. Jon had never been a man that felt deserving of anything much. But at this moment with this woman in his arms, he knew it was all worth it, every sacrifice, every loss, was redeemed in her eyes. In her love, the pieces of him that were broken, were rebuilt stronger than ever before. The bastard from Winterfell finally felt like he belonged somewhere, the arms of this beautiful, fierce woman was like the home he never had and as Daenerys looked up into Jon's eyes as they tumbled over into bliss, she saw everything she tried to ignore about Jon. She saw the man she thought was a myth. A strong, brave warrior but behind his eyes she saw a man capable of loving her for all that she is. A man who allowed himself to be vulnerable just for her. She was the chink in his armor and she knew he would give his life for her, so she was laying down the shield around her heart in return.

As they lay together after tangled legs and tangled hearts, he kissed her tenderly and whispered to her "I could not ever love another as I love you. No matter your title, you will always be my Queen." Daenerys replied with a shy smile. "Jon, nothing could ever change the way I feel about you" and he smiled as he pulled her close. She had never seen him so happy.

That night fate was sealed as two lost souls, found solace, love and a piece of heaven floating at sea.


End file.
